


Candy-coated Kisses

by LegendofMajora



Series: Kiss & Tell [1]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 06:32:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3437012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendofMajora/pseuds/LegendofMajora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bored, too tired to do much, and plenty of chocolate candies. What else could Shizuo offer to do, but play a little game as long as he gets to kiss Izaya? Even if the flea cheats and never really plays fair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candy-coated Kisses

Lying seated on the floor, Shizuo's head in Izaya's lap, the standstill of having not much to do after a movie and too tired to do much else leaves them with little to do. Shizuo, on the other hand, keeps munching on disgusting brightly colored candies, filled with chocolate going by the pleased expression on his face when he thinks Izaya isn't watching him obsess over candy.

"Those things, how can Shizu-chan eat so many without getting sick?" Izaya sticks his tongue out, fingers teasingly pulling at the strands of freshly-bleached hair and scrunching his nose when Shizuo pops another colored candy in his mouth, chewing loudly. "You're bound to the path of bariatric surgery in at least a month, if you keep eating those toxic things."

Shizuo pops another couple in his mouth, tongue stained vivid colors from the candy coating when he sticks it out, balancing a round candy on the tip of his tongue. "So? You just don't know what they taste like, probably why you're so skinny." Shizuo swallows it, eyes disappearing under heavy lashes while his stray hand moves to his bag of the rotten things, grabbing another handful.

Honestly, he looks like a crack addict at the rate of eating those cursed little things. "I prefer to live into my later years of being twenty-one, thank you." Izaya turns his head when Shizuo offers a candy pinched between fingers, huffing through his nose while Shizuo shrugs, popping the candy between his lips and sucks it clean. Shizuo doesn't pay any mind to how much those sugary things make Izaya ill thinking of how much sugar lies in every handful, already stealing the flea's lap as part of his entire nonchalant attitude.

"Yeah, yeah," more candies, clicking against Shizuo's teeth while he munches away, far too smug with Izaya squirming and trying to get him off. "You're boring. Why not do something fun for once? Beats being the pessimistic little shit you are." Izaya laughs under his breath at this, having plenty of comebacks to the lazy teasing but too tired to care all that much. As long as Shizuo keeps popping those candies in his mouth, he'll continue squirming until the beast can get the sugary neon abomination away from him.

"Fun?" Izaya scoffs, swatting Shizuo's hand away proffering candies and one hand covers Shizuo's mouth, feeling teeth nip at his palm. "Is that all I'm here for? Giving a monster entertainment?" When Shizuo licks his hand he can feel the leftover chocolate of previous candies on the blond's tongue rubbing against his hand, shuddering in disgust before removing his hand and wiping it on the blond's cheek.

Shizuo scowls while wiping his cheek, sending a glare at Izaya and met with another tainted with disgust, defiantly popping more candies into his mouth. "That's all you're good for, flea. If you don't want to think of something, then don't bother me about what I like." Which happens to be candy and Izaya, not necessarily always in that order but the two come pretty close most of the time. Unless if some bribery can be offered from either side to sway his mind, though Izaya never plays fair.

Pondering the idea, Izaya falls silent for a grand total of three seconds before the cogs in his devious mind start to turn, over-thinking this way too often and Shizuo starts to regret putting the offer out on the table, or in Izaya's grasp. Before the flea can say anything of a crude nature or just plain stupidly sadistic, Shizuo uses one free hand to grasp the flea's closest hand, pushing himself up off the floor to slide their lips together for a chocolate-flavored kiss.

The reaction is hilarious, Izaya spitting and growling under his breath when Shizuo keeps pressing, shifting to support his body weight on his rear and wrap an arm around the flea's neck, holding the pest still to get the full effect of sugary transfer. With his tongue flicking at Izaya's lips, sucking the bottom and pressing into the seam of the perfect cupid's bow, tasting Izaya and tea he drank from earlier. Even if Izaya squirms and struggles to push Shizuo off with his hands against the brute's chest, there isn't any further he can get other than have his teeth pushed open to allow a chocolate-coated tongue to invade his mouth.

Shizuo's throat rumbles with a moan, coaxing Izaya's tongue to tangle with his and knows how much the flea hates chocolate (despite his knowledge of Izaya's... _tastes_ for double dark chocolate cake) so he keeps licking and sucking, successful long enough to feel the shivers dancing down Izaya's spine and rattling into his bones. It's to Shizuo's complete benefit that Izaya happens to also like kisses, going by whenever Shizuo can manage to steal a kiss, he can try and succeed easily enough in making the flea stop long enough to enjoy kissing. Easily corruptible the flea is, but it also transfers to what the flea's done to Shizuo with enough of his influence.

"Disgusting, Shizu-chan." Izaya breathes, cheeks only a bare splash of faint red when he has to pull away from lack of oxygen. The chocolate sticky sweetness lingers on his tongue, lips curling into a snarl when he scrapes the muscle with his teeth to rid himself of the too-sweet flavor, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand. The hand at the nape of his neck slides into his hairline, fingers massaging the skin while Shizuo leans on his other hand, inches away from the flea and smirking with triumph. Izaya sticks his tongue out at him, scraping it once more when it retreats back into his mouth.

No matter what he does, the taste doesn't fade. Shizuo doesn't mind at all, the taste of Izaya and chocolate a pleasant combination, if not a little dangerous if he tries to get more. Which is what he wants ultimately, not having enough from the first kiss that still is sweet and soft just like the first ones of starting the entire shebang of kisses and being together. A weird combination, but just like Izaya and chocolate, they do work when taken by force and offered a bribe for more.

Perfect. "Hey," Izaya's attention back on his, pupils wider than before and as much as Izaya likes kisses (Shizuo knows he does, the flea can't hide it for anything) he won't be the one to initiate them if Shizuo has his own way. Picky, but manageable and worth the while if Shizuo can manipulate—an effect of Izaya's influence—the situation to his liking. "Why don't we play a game with these?" More sliding onto his hand he balances on, having to shift again to make himself comfortable.

Izaya watches him, brow raised and disgust still lingering that Shizuo hopes to grasp a little more of and keep it for a reminder. "We take turns with these, put one in your mouth, and then kiss me." Shizuo grabs the baggie, still pretty full of the candies and Izaya's lips dip into a frown, already disgusted and pushing away from Shizuo, hand still on his neck where it massages beneath Izaya's ear. "Hear me out," Shizuo interrupts Izaya's immediate protest, "whoever can get the most into the other's mouth wins a prize."

"What do you think I am, five, Shizu-chan?" Izaya spits, clearly unamused from the fact that Shizuo is still smirking cockily and has too many thoughts for this to be the work of a dumb protozoan, wondering if the beast has been replaced by an even bigger idiot. "I'm not putting those things in my mouth."

Shizuo leans close, breaths ghosting over Izaya's lips when he presses a dry kiss, holding the flea in place with his hand still at the back of his head, threading through short black locks. "Well, you watch those kid shows," Izaya scowls at this—because it's true, and he's pretty weird if not crazy enough, Shizuo wonders at times. "So hard to tell. And if you win, I'll get you one of those cakes you like." Izaya pulls Shizuo's hand off of him, shoving him away to regain his personal space and looking inherently miffed.

Jackpot. "I don't like sweets, Shizu-chan. Go play your game with your imaginary girlfriend." Not this again—it's always the irritated comeback, as if accusing Shizuo of being capable of cheating on the louse in front of him, lips setting into a pout without him even realizing that he looks and acts like a child.

"Oi, I don't have a girlfriend." Shizuo snorts, forcing the laugh under his breath when Izaya crosses his arms and draws his legs up, knees into his chest. "I have a boyfriend, and he's being a stubborn little shit who won't listen to his considerate boyfriend trying to be nice." Why yes, definitely manipulative under Izaya's influence. "Can't I have a little fun before bed?" It's not even that late, despite how dark it is. And he's not tired and neither is Izaya, so a game won't hurt anyone but maybe the flea's heavily inflated ego.

"No." Izaya glowers, hand daring to rest above Shizuo's T-shirt in preparation of pushing the beast away.

"You're not listening to me." Shizuo makes a point of glancing down at Izaya's lips, knowing the pest to follow his gaze and narrow his eyes, pushing away into the bed as far as he possibly can, Shizuo trying not to show any amusement in a straight face. "If you win, I'll buy you one of those chocolate cakes, the really bitter ones that are gross, and you can pick it out." Interest thoroughly piqued, Shizuo brushes his lips against Izaya's for a little more incentive, pushing forward and pulling back fast enough to make the flea grumble in complaint.

"And if Shizu-chan wins?" Izaya tries a smirk, even though Shizuo knows he's winning this little bet right here and decides to keep playing the angle, working on his skills of charming despite Izaya's clear advantage. "I don't want to eat any more of those disgusting things, so this game doesn't even sound fair for me or worth the calories." Making a remark about being girly for counting calories or the fact Izaya doesn't _do_ fair is far too tempting. But he has to get to the point or he'll never get what he wants tonight.

Shizuo scoots closer, moving to open his legs as he sits across from Izaya, gesturing invitingly for Izaya to detach from the bed and his stubbornness to budge. "Then you have to eat the chocolate off of me, wherever I put it." At this Izaya looks scandalized, highly disturbed at the prospect of having to eat more of the disgusting sweets when Shizuo knows him to wolf down a piece of chocolate silk cake, dark and bitter for the flea's vile tastes. And he knows all about the expression of bliss Izaya wears whenever he eats one in the rare moments of thinking he's alone, Shizuo knowing better than to pass up an opportunity.

Whatever works, then.

"No way." Izaya makes move to push himself up using the bed, a hand shooting out to grasp his wrist and keep him from moving any higher when the chocolate-colored eyes reach the bloody red of his own narrowed gaze, mischievous and still pleading like a puppy dog without words to degrade himself any further. While the prospect of kisses and chocolate cake is inviting, there isn't a way he can—wait a minute. _"Unless,"_ Izaya bites his bottom lip between his teeth, sitting back down and making sure Shizuo watches the display, thinking of an idea all too quickly. "Shizu-chan eats them. Because I'm not putting any of those in my mouth without a price."

The blond grumbles to himself, played at his own game and Izaya looks devious as always, even more so with knowing he has the blond caught in his own trap. Waiting for a decision feels like it will take forever and since he's impatient he cocks his head to the side, lowering his eyelids and glancing at Shizuo. "It'll be fun, ne? You wanted to play, beast." His tongue curls around the nickname that isn't meant to be insulting, teasing in a lower tone and licking his bottom lip for effort.

It works beautifully. "Fine, flea." Shizuo has to look away, knowing Izaya to do devilish sorts of things with those expressions of his if he puts his mind to it. "So get over here, and we'll start." Not being one to waste the opportunity he pats his thigh, earning a questioning, if not scrutinizing look from Izaya, before the flea scoots barely over an inch in his direction. Bastard. "No, no, you sit _here._ " Shizuo lunges forward, arm wrapping around Izaya's skinny waist and pulling him close with the motion of falling back, legs slipping under his and Izaya comfortably close, inches apart and looking furious.

"That's not part of the game, Shizu-chan," he murmurs darkly, shaking his head in disappointment. Shizuo shrugs at this, uncaring as he grabs the bag of candies before Izaya can kick it away, frowning when Shizuo opens the bag and pops a colored candy into his mouth, cocking his head to the side. Waiting for Izaya to look at him Shizuo cradles the candy on the tip of his tongue, chocolate seeping over his tongue and deliciously addictive, pressing into a soft kiss as soon as Izaya sighs.

Tongue moving to the trace of where Izaya's mouth parts he balances the candy, hand resting on Izaya's ribs from around his waist to stroke into the skin because he likes to touch. As soon as the candy clicks against Izaya's teeth and drops onto his tongue Shizuo feels the disgust waiting to crawl down Izaya's spine, coaxing with little licks and drawing back as Izaya swallows.

The best part is that Izaya's pupils are larger and his lips are becoming a red color from all the attention. Although the ugly annoyance still wears on his face, he grudgingly accepts the candy from Shizuo's hand, plucking out a blue one to place on his tongue. The kiss comes a lot smoother than the sour look on Izaya's face, feeling the hand around him tighten when Shizuo accepts the sweet without much of a fuss, smirking when Izaya pulls away.

This time a couple more candies go in Shizuo's mouth, Izaya struggling to pull away when the kiss presses tightly against his lips, nearly forcing his mouth open before quickly swallowing the sweet candies that taste like poison on his tongue. Having to force more in his mouth is less than desirable for his turn, but while he gets to take kisses without Shizuo knowing too much about a certain...penchant for them, then he'll bear the disgusting taste for a little longer.

"Ten," Shizuo counts after a couple more turns, taking another kiss from Izaya who is completely determined to outnumber him despite the frustrated concentration of not spitting out the chocolates when he tilts his head and passes the candies to Shizuo's eager tongue. The kisses keep getting longer, involving more and more tongue that steals his breaths, flushing his lips and cheeks from the air the stupid beast keeps stealing.

Izaya forces himself to pull away from Shizuo's tongue, breaths hot and his brain fuzzy. "Thirteen, ugh." Hissing in distaste at Shizuo, the blond chuckles at him—unafraid to laugh at the flea's misfortune, earning more disgust with the kisses Shizuo steals, chocolate tongue coloring Izaya's by now.

"Gonna call it quits, flea?" Shizuo places a small handful on his tongue, Izaya spitting behind bared teeth when he tries to move away. Knowing it pointless he can at least struggle with refusing to open his mouth as Shizuo pries his teeth apart, forcing the candies in more or less while the kiss becomes open-mouthed and licking at Izaya's tongue. Lips stained with chocolate the beast happily sucked on the reddened flesh, hearing a nearly inaudible moan vibrating against his lips after Izaya swallows reluctantly.

Just as Izaya forms a retort Shizuo's phone rings from the dining room, forcing Shizuo to look at the door and back to his boyfriend, excusing himself when he stands. Izaya scrapes his tongue with his teeth more, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand. Bothered by the clear advancement Shizuo has over him, he eyes the candy bag with abhorrence, the thought coming to mind immediately dismissed as soon as it forms.

No way. There's no way he's going to do _that._ Not even the satisfaction of watching Shizuo's surprised face when Izaya wins, reaching thirty candies in the set rules first. Nor the chocolate cake, which somehow the beast knows he may or may not like as a treat every blue moon, as rare as indulging himself is. But as the sounds of Shizuo's voice carry into the room from several rooms away, Izaya huffs when knowing he has to make up his mind.

Sighing, Izaya dips a handful into the bag, pulling a handful up and cupping it, grimacing while he hears Shizuo's voice still on the phone. There isn't much time, going by the fact the voice abruptly stops and the phone clatters against the dining table. Which means having to force himself to open his mouth, tilting the handful past his lips and catching them on his tongue while suppressing the revulsion and urge to spit them all out as soon as the first catches on his tongue.

"Back," Shizuo announces himself, finding Izaya refusing to look at him and chalks it up to feeling the bitterness of losing. "What, you gonna accept that you're losing?" He sits with his legs over Izaya's, folding behind the flea's back and waiting for the flea to take candies, surprised to find the bag lying next to Izaya's thigh and before he can say anything, the louse surges forward and presses their lips together, mouth immediately opening and catching Shizuo by surprise.

Candies spill between them, coated with saliva and Shizuo can't find the room to laugh, having all of the chocolates dropped into his mouth with a near violent force. But as soon as the last one is on his tongue and he chews, just to piss the flea off, Izaya doesn't pull away. Chewing and opening an eye he sees Izaya's are barely open, body moving from the floor to climb into Shizuo's lap. Though his tongue retreats, his lips still pepper kisses, breathing harsher from Shizuo stealing every breath he can in this game.

With all the candies sliding down his throat, the taste of Izaya in his mouth, Shizuo doesn't mind too much that the flea cheats, or that he's lost. As soon as the last of the chocolate is gone, Izaya's tongue pokes through again, tasting of chocolate when it tangles with Shizuo's, pace of the kiss picking up when he settles in Shizuo's lap.

"Greedy shit," Shizuo breathes, arms coming to wrap around Izaya and pull them onto the floor, Izaya lying on top while his hands skim underneath the flea's gray sweatshirt, running over the muscles of his stomach. The little laugh that follows confirms Shizuo's insult, the beast murmuring a swear and something about being a little _too_ desperate before Izaya can bite at him to shut up already.

It's rare Izaya can taste so good, so sinful and so addictive to want more kisses, lucky enough that Izaya does happen to like kisses almost more than he does when he can sigh and melt into the feeling. Touches flutter with his fingers into Shizuo's hair, enunciating the softer moans when Shizuo tastes all of his mouth, running over teeth and wrestling with a tongue. The noises alone can fire Shizuo up but then again he'd rather not go any further tonight, tired and the heaviness in his bones feels soothed and eased from tensing with Izaya's weight over him, lips occupying his.

When Izaya pulls away, saliva trailing between them, he won't say that maybe chocolate is an acquired taste. "Looks like I win, Shizu-chan." And the flea doesn't need to know what Shizuo plans to do as soon as he feels like getting up.

Those extra candies could be put to good use...

"Cheater." Shizuo captures their lips again, tasting Izaya and chocolate and it's better than any sweet he's had. Speaking of sweet, he's sure there's a bakery he knows of with the same kind of chocolate cakes Izaya likes, sitting in the corner of his mind.

The laugh that reverberates between them only confirms this.

**Author's Note:**

> I have nothing to say for myself because I plead the Fifth and this is really awkward. Why am I writing fluff? Who am I? What have I done? I feel like I'm having an identity crisis, writing so much fluff...
> 
> Now, dear readers, you know what happens when I write fluff. Go on, you already know the pattern by now, don't you? Hehehehe~
> 
> Thank you for reading. ꒒ ০ ⌵ ୧ ♡


End file.
